the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arkay
: "Arkay diz: Honre a terra, suas criaturas, e os espíritos, vivos e mortos. Guard and tend the bounties of the mortal world, and do not profane the spirits of the dead." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Arkay or Ark'ay,1 also known as the God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, is a major divinity of the Nine Divines, the official religion of the Cyrodilic Empires, and represents the qualities of birth and death, most particularly burials and funeral rites, as well as on occasion being linked to the cyclical nature of the seasons.2 Some sources state that Arkay's life began as a mortal, who joined the ranks of the gods.13 Arkay (or Ark'ay), Lord of the Wheel of Life,1 is a member of the Divines, and also a popular god in other cultures. Arkay is often more important in those cultures where his father, Akatosh, is either less related to time or where his time aspects are difficult to comprehend by the layman. He is the god of burials and funeral rites, and is generally associated with cyclical occasions, such as the seasons and life/death.2 His priests are staunch opponents of necromancy and all forms of the undead, and are empowered to bestow Arkay's blessings which prevent the forceful misuse of a mortal soul.1 Thus, any body properly buried by a priest observing the proper rituals is protected by Arkay's Law from being raised as undead.3 Therefore, necromancers view Arkay as their ultimate enemy, and make covert efforts to undermine his worship throughout Tamriel.4 Because of this association with, and protection of, mortality, he is sometimes called the Mortals' God. There are two legends about Arkay's origin. The book Ark'ay the God of Birth and Death has it that Arkay was once a regular shopkeeper with a passion for knowledge. He found a book written in a strange language and spent years upon years attempting to decipher it, slowly ignoring everything and everyone else around him. Eventually Arkay realized the book explained life and death itself, but by this time was at death's door with an incurable plague. Praying to Mara as a last resort, Arkay asked for more time to interpret the book. Mara gave him a choice: die now or become a god for eternity, charged with keeping the balance of death and life in the universe.564 The alternative is contained in The Monomyth, which suggests that Arkay was one of the very first spirits to "crystallize" after the start of time.7 Comparing Arkay to Tu'whacca, Yokudan God of Souls, shows this story is allegorical, framing the sequence of events by which an anonymous Aedra found new purpose in the constructs of the mortal plane and took up the mantle of life and death. Arkay created the Sword of the Crusader for Pelinal Whitestrake, to help him defeat Umaril the Unfeathered. The Order of Arkay has temples in Sentinel, Ilessan Hills, Shalgora, Dragontail Mountains, and Orsinium. Adoração His priests are staunch opponents of Necromancy and all forms of the undead.34 His followers regard him as the spirit who brings mortals both into and out of the world through both life and death, in a cycle that should not be disturbed.5 He is known to have had a religious order, who see it as their duty to protect the souls of others through three consecrations, given at birth, death and after to protect souls from manipulation.6 Origem Arkay has had several diverse origins attributed to him at different times. Some say he is the son of Akatosh, who did not exist before Nirn was created.2 It is said by some that Arkay was a mortal man whose apotheosis was granted by Mara.1Another source suggests that Arkay is one of the original spirits that crystallized after time began, meaning he was always a deity.7 Still others say that Arkay is a syncretic god, created from a fusion of Xarxes and Orkey, and is possibly also the same deity as the Yokudan Tu'whacca.8 Verso "Come to me, Arkay, for without you, there is neither breath nor beginning, nor can any man live, love, or learn without the spark of your spirit." Galeria DF-sign-Order_of_Arkay.png|Símbolo de Arkay (em Daggerfall) SR-icon-construction-Shrine_of_Arkay.png|Altar de Arkay (em Skyrim) Arkayamulet.png|Amuleto de Arkay (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Arkay-emblem.png|Símbolo de Arkay (em ESO) 600px-OB-item-Sword_of_the_Crusader.jpg|Espada do Crusado (em Knights of the Nine) 467px-OB-place-Great_Chapel_of_Arkay.jpg|Vista externa da Grande Capela de Arkay (em Oblivion) 1200px-HalloftheDead_Whiterun.jpg|Salão dos Mortos na cidade de Whiterun (em Skyrim) Arkay-0.jpg|Estátua de Arkay (em Oblivion) SR-banner-House_of_Arkay.png|Bandeira do Salão dos Mortos (em Skyrim) Curiosidades * Arkay's symbol appears on the label of Potent Magicka and Stamina poisons, Virulent and Deadly poisons, and elemental Aversion poisons in Skyrim. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile (Mentioned only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard (Mentioned only) ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn (Mentioned only) References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Arkay the God # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Varieties of Faith in the Empire # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Arkay the Enemy # ↑ Skyrim loading screens # ↑ The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall # ↑ The Consecrations of Arkay - Punctilius Tyrus # ↑ The Monomyth # ↑ Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes - Lady Cinnabar of Taneth # ↑ The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Arkay the Enemy by KW — Instructions for the faithful to foil Arkay * Ark'ay, the God of Birth and Death by Mymophonus the scribe — How Ark'ay was transformed from a shopkeeper into the God of Birth and Death * Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes by Lady Cinnabar of Taneth — A discussion on the similarity of gods * The Consecrations of Arkay Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens